The other immortals
by EvilLydia
Summary: The Tucks visit New York and find out something amazing, they aren't the only immortals in the world. This will be a three part series.
1. Chapter 1

This is chapter 1 of a 3 part series. Bacaanno! belongs to Ryogo Narita and Tuck Everlasting was written by Natalie Babbitt, I'm only responsible for introducing these already existing characters.

Chapter 1

As time wears on, everything must change and adapt, this included the Tucks. Over the last 200 years both Miles and Jesse have put money in various banks around the world.

Since they left Treegap, Jesse had been a bit depressed. Miles, who had always been sort of moody anyway, was getting a bit annoyed with him. Jesse had been expecting to find Winnie waiting for him but when he returned all he found was her gravestone. She hadn't waited for him.

Miles and Jesse now found themselves sightseeing in New York city. This wasn't the first time they had been to this city. They later on that afternoon they were going to meet with Mae and Tuck but first they need to go to the bank so that Jesse could withdraw some money. Later he would deposit him money in another account so that later it wouldn't look like he was trying to get money out of account that belongs to an old man in the future.

The line at the bank was long and moving slowly. There was a woman in a purple track suit talking loudly on her phone. Jesse glanced behind him and saw a boy about his age wearing a green fedora who looked just as bored as he was.

Suddenly a man in a mask burst through the door with a gun. "Everyone on the floor, now!" Miles had to keep Jesse from acting like a hero. The boy in the fedora didn't have enough sense though. He ran toward the man but the man shot him in the chest. Jesse and Miles watch as a bullet ripped through him. He fell to his knees and chaos ensued. Screaming, and crying and blood everywhere.

Most of the people ducked to the ground but Miles grabbed Jesse and tried to slip out the door. Just as they did, a bullet passed past Jesse's cheek, close enough to draw blood. They kept going until they got to an alley.

It wasn't more than five minutes later that the Fedora guy cam running into the alley. He seemed fine except for the hole in his shirt. "Are you Ok?" he shouted as he got closer. "I thought you got shot." Jesse exclaimed. The guy shrugged his shoulders, "I'm fine. By the way, name's Firo, Firo Prochanezo." he said, extending his hand. Jesse shook his hand but Miles just stared at him. "I'm Jesse Tuck and this is my brother, Miles." Jesse stuck his thumb in Miles' direction.

Firo put his hand on his chin and said, "Hey, when did you guys become immortal? I thought I knew who all the immortals were." He had a far off look in his eyes. "Wait!" said Jesse, grabbing Firo's shoulders, "There are others? How many others are there!?" Miles had to admit that he was curious too. "Hm, about 40." Firo answered nonchalantly. "40!" Miles finally spoke up. Firo nodded.

"Actually, if you want to meet some of them, we are having a party. It's kinda like an anniversary for us." he offered. Jesse let go of Firo and smiled widely. "Seriously?" "Yeah," said Firo, "It's in a restaurant called the Alavaro. You can bring a few people if you want, as long as they already know about immortals." He scribbled down the address on a scrap of paper before taking off shouting, "I hope too see you later."

Firo knew the streets of New York like the back of his hands since he was young. Now that he was nearly 100, he let him mind wander. His mind was currently focused on the new immortals he just met. They didn't seem like they were dangerous and before he knew it, he was at the Alavaro.

He walked in to find the place almost completely decorated for the party tonight. Randy and Pezzo were on stepstools putting up streamers. Maiza was at the bar talking with Ronnie. Firo waltzed up to them, accidently interrupting their conversation.

"-really?" said Maiza, very interested in what Ronnie had been saying. "Hey, um, I just met two immortals today." said Firo, "They were brothers named Jesse and Miles Tuck" "Oh, the Tuck brothers." said Ronnie, with his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Both Maiza and Firo stared at him for a moment. "You know them?" Firo questioned him.

"Sometime ago I decided to play around and made a natural spring for the elixir. The Tucks, there are four of them, all drank from it. Interestingly, they never left the spring and began guarding it." Ronnie explained.

Later that night, long after the party had started, Firo was sitting in the middle of the room. Everyone was eating and having fun. He had nearly forgotten about the new immortals.

It was about then that the Tucks came to the party. Jesse was the first through the door, followed by a hesitant Mae and then Miles and Tuck. They stared around in wonder at all of the lights and decorations. There was a sweet smell through the air. The whole place was filled with people chattering away. Near the bar, a crowd had gathered. Jesse and Mae decided to see what the commotion was while Miles and Tuck started looking for a table.

Standing in the middle of the circle of people was a couple. The woman was wearing jean shorts, blue thigh-high tights, a bright red tube-top, white sneakers, a baseball cap turned around backwards and her arms were covered in gold bangles. The man, who was very tall, was wearing a black tank-top, white sneakers, loose jeans and a matching baseball cap, also turned around backwards.

They were in the middle of a very animated story. "-and then everyone's phones when off at once and we all got the same message." "Oh yeah Isaac?" said the woman. "Yes, Miria, my dear?" answered the man. "Do you remember that one time when we tried to steal the time." Isaac and Miria launched into another story about some adventure they've been on. Mae and Jesse were completely fascinated with them as well as many others around them.

Miles and Tuck were left by the door. Soon a young looking Chinese woman, wearing a traditional Chinese dress, came up to them and said in a sweet voice, "Ah, you must be the Tucks. Firo told us you might come. In honor of a fellow immortals we saved a table for you. He said that there would be up to four of you, is this right?" "My wife and younger son went to look around." said Tuck. The woman smiled sweetly at them and nodded. She led them to an empty table. The table was set with very nice dishes.

"Please tell me if you want something to eat. Of course, since this is a party for immortals, anything you order is free of charge." she informed them. "Really?" asked Tuck, "Well what would you suggest?" She put a hand to her chin and thought about it for a moment. "I would go with honey duck, the house special." Tuck smiled at her, "That's what we will go with then.

Mae and Jesse found them quickly. They came over to the table smiling and laughing. "This is amazing." Jesse practically yelled. Mae nodded and added, "I can't believe that there are so many immortals." The waitress brought them all some amber colored drinks that smelled really sweet. "Your food will be out shortly." she said before she left to take care of others. Mae took a sip of her drink and was surprised that is tasted as sweet as it smelled.

Once the Tucks had enjoyed most of their supper, Firo came over to speak to them. He pulled over a chair from another table and sat next to Jesse. "I'm glad you came. I have something important to talk to you about." The Tucks stopped what they were doing and listened to him. "What is it?" asked Tuck. "You see, well shortly after I became immortal I was told about the rules of immortality. Ronnie told me some of-" "Wait, wait, wait." interrupted Jesse, "What rules?"

Firo put his hand behind his head and smiled uncomfortably before answering. "The thing is, you guy's didn't become immortal the same way as we did, so I don't know if they even apply to you." Tuck held up a hand to interrupt. "How exactly did you become immortal?" "The demon gave a certain alchemist the recipe for the Elixir of Life." Miles scoffed and walked away. Firo ignored this and continued, "The demon told me that he created some sort of natural elixir. It was given to me from a bottle, made by an alchemist."

Mae put her hand on Firo's and asked, "So what exactly are the rules?" He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before answering, "The first rule is you can't use a fake identity on any document, or around other immortals. Also, well...we can kill each other." The faces of the remaining Tucks fell. "I thought immortality meant you can't die, ever." asked Jesse with some concern. "Like I said, I don't know if the same rules apply to you."

Outside Miles was enjoying the cool night air. That guy was talking about demons, how stupid. The rest of his family might want to listen to that stupidity but not him.

As miles stood there fuming, the door to the alley opened quietly and a small child stepped out. Miles stared at him as he closed the door behind him. He was looking at the ground, apparently oblivious to him. He was about the same age as his son was when he had died.

He let out a deep sigh before looking up and meeting Miles' gaze. It seemed like forever before someone spoke. It was Miles that broke the silence. "You're missing the party." he pointed out. The kid nodded and responded, "You too."

His voice was surprisingly mature. He looked up at the sky quietly. It was once again Miles that broke the silence. "My name is Miles, what's yours?" The kid looked at him with an annoyed look on his face. He held that look for a moment before answering slowly. "I'm Czeslaw."

After a while, Czeslaw spoke up. "I heard you and your family became immortal." Miles nodded but Czeslaw was looking at the sky and didn't see him. "I've been 10 for a very long time."

Miles was surprised at this. When Czeslaw told him this, he thought about his own son. Had he made his son drink from the spring, he would have been just like this kid. Czeslaw seem like a quiet sort of person, almost solemn. For the first time, Miles thought about how hard it might be for someone to be a child forever. After weighing the question in his mind, Miles decided to ask, "Do you resent becoming immortal?"

Czeslaw took a deep breath and said, "That's hard to answer." He had a slightly troubled look on his face as he answered, "I don't resent it but it's...lonely." "Lonely? What about your family?" He asked, although it was somewhat hypocritical of him. Despite having his parents and brother, he was often lonely himself. However, he didn't expect this from such a small child. Perhaps he meant he had no one his age to play with.

"My family died when I was six and I was raised by a man who later became immortal himself. Although, he's not around anymore. I haven't lived with him for a very long time now." Czeslaw responded. His face became very dark, like it was painful to talk about. "I sorry." Miles said. Czeslaw gave a hollow laugh at that. "Don't be, it doesn't matter anymore, that was almost 100 years ago. I currently live with two other immortals, they're both about 200 years younger than I am."

Miles couldn't help but stare at him. If it was true, than his 'kid' was older than he was. His eyes were still fixed on the stars, but the expression on his face was serious. He did notice that when he mentioned the people he was currently living with, his face softened a bit. Miles was a lost as what to say.

For the third time since the party started, the door opened and a man stepped out. His was about Miles' age with glasses and almost closed eyes. "Czeslaw!" he said in an excited, but slightly tired voice. "I've been looking for you." Czeslaw looked at the man with a bored expression and replied, "Did you need something from me, Maiza?" Maiza smiled gently and answered, "'No, no. I just noticed you weren't there. Firo asked if I might give you a ride home if you were ready before he was. I'm a little tired to I'm going to take off."

Czeslaw turn to Miles and gave him a small smile. With a face like that he should have looked like a child but Miles couldn't see him like that. "I'm ready Maiza." Before he left, he turned back to Miles and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we get a chance to talk again sometime." before leaving.  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

I don't really think that Firo would act that stupid in the bank but I had to hurt both him and one of the Tucks so that they could be introduced.


	2. Meeting Again

Chapter 2 - Meeting again

The fact that there were other Immortals was surprising to say the least. Miles had a hard time dealing with this; they had been alone for so long. He didn't really talk with many of the other immortals that night though.

He was walking through the streets on New York, killing time and thinking about life and the people he had met in his life time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the kid that he had been at the party. He was coming out of an ice cream shop with a little blond girl that looked about 10.

He was going to walk away so he didn't disturb him while he was hanging out with his friend but as soon as Czeslaw saw him, he started walking over quickly. "Hey Miles, how are you?" he said. Miles shrugged his shoulders, "I'm good." The girl he was with walked up behind him. Czeslaw turned to her, and said, "Did you meet Miles Tuck the other day?"

She shook her head and held out her hand. "Hello," he said as he shook her hand. Her hand was so small, his entirely engulfed hers. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tuck. My name is Phil." Her voice was so soft. "Please call me Miles." he said. He considered saying that it was his fathers name, because that really was what he was called, be he thought that would a little cliche. She nodded her head slightly, "Yes sir."

"Phil is more than 50 years old." interjected Czeslaw. Miles just stared at her for a moment while she started blushing and looked away. "So you're an immortal as well?" he asked. She nodded and said, "In a way, I am a 'water' homunculus" "I don't know what that means." said Miles truthfully.

"Basically," Czeslaw explained, "she is a homunculus that can inhabit several bodies at once. So, her body isn't immortal but her mind is." Miles took a moment to let this sink in, he still didn't know what a homunculus was but he decided that he would look that up later. Right now he was going to focus on something more puzzling.

"What does that mean, inhabiting several bodies at once?" he asked. Czeslaw just looked at him like he was stupid. "Exactly what it sounds like." he said simply. Phil stepped forward, "I am able to control several bodies through the same conscience. This means that I am able to control this body and speak how I would like while, at the same time, doing so with all of my others. My attention in split between every one of them."

It still sounded a little mysterious to him but Miles let it go. Just then Phil turned to Czeslaw and said, "I must go now, Master Elmer and Lady Sylvie both requested my presents at the same time." Czeslaw waved her off. She turned to Miles and bowed slightly before leaving.

"So you have immortal friends that are the same age as you?" Miles said. Czeslaw smirked, "Only Phil, but I'm friends with all 5 of her." "What about any other friends?" Miles asked.

He crossed his arms, "Children are easier to manipulate than adults because they don't want to control you, they just want to hang out. The only problem is that they grow up without me so I tend to make temporary friends."

Every time he thought about this person it make him sad. He couldn't be called a child but he would never be seen as an adult. Czeslaw watched Phil walk away before turning back to him. "How long as you been immortal?" he asked directly. Miles frowned, "It was about 1790's." he answered. "Really?" asked Czeslaw.

Czeslaw took a few steps and waited for him to follow. He didn't see any reason not to follow him. "Why is that so surprising?" he asked. Czeslaw laughed a little. "It just a little funny. That means that I'm about 90 years older than you."

Czeslaw looked at him critically, "I don't really trust anyone older than me, well there is some exceptions, but most of the younger ones are OK." Miles thought about what he just said.

He didn't trust anyone older than any older than himself? Miles wondered what kind of life he had lived. "Never mind." said Czeslaw, waving him off. "Do you play video games?"

Miles shook his head, he never played video games before. He considered them a waste of time. Jesse liked them but he didn't see any point in them when there was so much to see in the world.

"Elmer gave me Mario Cart." Czeslaw said, "It's actually pretty fun. Wanna play?" "Sure." He said as he followed him down the street.

He didn't really want to play video games right now but there was something about Czeslaw. He wanted to know more about him. Talking to this person made him realize this his life wasn't that bad. It couldn't have been a lot worse.


	3. A New Perspective

Chapter 3 - A New Perspective

Miles followed Czeslaw to his house. That guy, Firo, was in the kitchen when they walked in. "Hey Czes," he said absently, not looking up from the papers that he was reading. Czeslaw didn't say anything to him and continued into the living room.

"So," Miles decided to break the silence, "you live with him?" Czeslaw didn't look at him but he got the feeling that he was vaguely annoyed. He was facing the TV, pulling out some sort of video game system. After a moment he said, "It would be very difficult for me to live on my own. It's a lot more convenient this way."

Miles nodded in understanding. Even though he was an adult, he was in the body of a child, and that would make it nearly impossible to live comfortably by himself. He already knew that but for some reason he thought it was a good idea to ask. He wasn't quiet sure why he asked that.

Czeslaw quickly set up the game, sat on the living room floor with a controller in hand and placed second one next to him. Miles took the offer and sat, cross legged, next to him.

They played for a while in silence. He wasn't that good at games, he didn't play that much, but it seemed that Czeslaw wasn't much better. He enjoyed it a lot more than he thought he would. He hardly noticed when Firo left the room. After a while, they changed games. It didn't really matter, he didn't know any of these games anyway.

After a while Czeslaw looked over at him and said, "Your family didn't know any other immortals, did they?" Miles looked away from the screen for a moment. "No," he answered hesitantly, "We didn't even know that there _were_ any other immortals." While he was saying this, his character in that game died. Czeslaw, on the other hand, didn't take his eyes off the game. "You could get to know some of the other immortals around here. Some of them are pretty cool."

As they started the game over again, Miles thought about what he said before answering. "Are you saying that not all of them are?" He asked, half jokingly. Czeslaw looked at the screen with a very serious look. "Just because someone is immortal doesn't mean that are going to nice, or even accept you. In fact, because some of them are immortal, they would try to use your trust against you. Just be careful about who you put your faith in. "

"Are you telling me this from experience?" Miles asked. Czeslaw looked at his controller for a second before looked back up at him and smiling coyly, "Maybe, maybe not."

Even though neither of them said it, they were both tired of video games. Without a word, Czeslaw got up and walked to the kitchen. Miles followed him and watched him get ready to make something to eat. Miles knew how to cook a little but not really that well. It just wasn't a skill that he felt he needed to master.

It turned out he wasn't cooking anything. Czeslaw made himself a sandwich, sat at the kitchen table, and motioned for Miles to make his own. After he was finished, he put away the ingredients and sat across from him. They ate in silence for a while.

Even though he was enjoying his time with Czeslaw, it was a little weird hanging out with a...child-adult. It wasn't really the right word for what he was but he didn't had a better one. He had noticed that even though Czeslaw acted like an adult, he would sometimes slip into a child-like persona. He wondered it he really had a childish tendencies or if he was so used to using that as a defense mechanism that he didn't realize he was doing it.

They were nearly finished when Miles said, "I'm going to Italy with my brother next week. Have you ever been there?" Czeslaw couldn't help but smile at him. "I was born there." he answered. "I didn't come to America until I was 10." "Do you...do you want to come with us?" Miles asked.

Czeslaw just stared at him in shock for a while. "What?" It was like he couldn't process what he had just been asked. He set his sandwich on the plate and looked at his lap. "I don't know. I...I just want to know I'm safe. It's why I stay here." Miles leaned forward. "I promise that nothing will happen to you while you are with us."

Czeslaw bit his lip. "I don't know...I have to think about it for a while. I do miss my homeland, well not all of it. There is a village that I won't go to for anything." "Where's that?" Miles asked curiously but Czeslaw just shook her head.

"Well," Miles stood, "I'm going to go back and join my family. I'll talk to you before the end of the week to see what you want to do." "Thank you." Czeslaw said quietly.

The next day Miles texted Jesse as he left the apartment to meet up. Jesse told him that they were all at the restaurant. It didn't take him too long to get there. This time it was open to everyone and there were actually a lot of people there. Well, that made sense, it was lunch time.

Jesse was busy talking with Firo and a couple of other people. Mae and Tuck were on the other side of the restaurant, eating lunch together. He decided to join them and talk about his idea to travel with Czeslaw. He didn't know if they knew very much about him.

"Miles!" Tuck exclaimed, patting him on the back as he sat down. Both Tuck and Mae were slightly pink in the face from whatever they had been drinking. Mae pushes her drink towards him, "Have some of this, dear. It's so sweet and delicious." He took a drink and found that it tasted like honey. "You're right Mae, it tastes like honey. It goes down easy." Tuck leaned forward, "Maybe too easily."

Miles was happy to see his parents so happy. He decided to save his conversation for another time. He left them to find a table of his own. He glanced over a his brother, having a very animated conversation with people that looked his own age. Everything seemed perfect right now.

He found a quiet spot near the kitchen. Sitting alone, he leaned back and rested his arms behind his head. He was content to watch everyone else.

Suddenly something hit his arm and a whole tray of food crashed to the floor. The young Chinese waitress and accidentally bumped him and dropped everything. "I'm so sorry." she said as she began picking up the broken dishes.

Immediately he went to help her, "No it's my fault." he said. They finished quickly and stood at the same time.

It took him a second to realize that he was staring at her. "Miles." he thrust his hand out suddenly. He felt like he should kick himself for acting so dumb.

She giggled at him and took his hand gently. "My name is Lia." She looked down at their hands, he had forgotten to let go. "I have to get these things back to the kitchen."

He let go suddenly. "Sorry." He felt his face getting hot. He sat back in his seat and put his face in his palm. That the most awkward conversation he had had in a long time.

He only had a couple of moments in silence before someone pulled out one of the chairs at his table. He assumed it was Jesse. Even though he had come here to talk with him, he was already very irritated with himself. But, when he looked up, it wasn't Jesse but that man that had spoken with Czeslaw the night they met.

"I apologize for just inviting myself to your table but I have something very serious to talk to you about. " If Miles was remembering right, this man's name was Maiza. He nodded and the man settled himself.

Maiza laced his fingers in front of him and smiled. Everything about his seemed gentle and calm, from his mannerisms to the way he spoke. "Firstly, I wanted to thank you." Miles raised an eyebrow, "What for?" he asked.

Maiza smile like he had just said something amusing. "For being a good friend to czeslaw. He has a hard time making them." He could see the truth in this statement. As weird as it sounds, Czeslaw was a lot like him. "I asked him to come with me." Miles said.

Maiza looked really surprised at him. "That's- wow. I wouldn't have expected him to do anything like that." He looked deeply into Miles' eye, "He really trusts you."

"I wish I could have been there for him more." Maiza looked unfocused for a moment, "but that's in the past. Anyway," he focused on Miles again, "I want Czeslaw to trust someone again. Please, take care of him." Miles nodded, "Of course." Maiza looked a little relieved at this. "Thank you" he patted him on his shoulder as he started to wander off.

Miles was content to watch everyone in the room. After a while his eyes fell on Czeslaw. He was talking to the girl that he was with earlier. He watched him for a while. Firo walked over to them and interrupted their conversation. Miles watched carefully as Czeslaw said something to him and Firo seemed really shocked. Miles smiled. He wondered if Czeslaw told him about the trip. Firo started talking really animatedly to the both of them.

While he was sitting there, Jesse came sat down next to him and leaned toward him. "Firo's pretty cool, huh?" Miles just glanced to him. "I want to bring Czeslaw with us." Jesse leaned back quickly. "What? Really?" Miles nodded. "Yeah, I like him." "That's cool." Jesse returned.

Little did any of them know, their greatest adventures where about to begin.


End file.
